


In Your Eyes

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Poetry based on Chat Noir/Adrien's feelings for Ladybug.





	In Your Eyes

In Your Eyes

I see everything you are and

everything you will be and

in your eyes,

I see crashing waves

and the clear blue sky

and starry sapphires and

in your eyes, 

I see all your passions 

and dreams and

in your eyes, 

I see me and you and 

what we can be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this short piece! If you like my writing, check out my other work!


End file.
